Rubberboa
This dragon belongs to SHNS! Coding by Pom. Timeline| Rubberboa | Male | Rain/NightWing | Sculptor }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | SHNS |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Confidence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | RUBBER! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Charcoal black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Rubber Boa |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) ''' | ~Let it go, James bay |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''MBTI Personality | Nice |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 6 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Sculptor |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | NightWing, RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | Boa |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To Be Regular |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Mom: Nighttime (NightWing) Dad: Mahogany (RainWing) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Family, Friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | SandWings, IceWings, NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | When someone writes something, but gets the names mixed up. Example: Flare went over and hugged Flare. Fixed: Gold went over and hugged Flare. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | NOT HAVING SCALES! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities ''' | He can float |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Weapons | claws, teeth, scales |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | NONE YET |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Wow, nice scales!" |} |} History When he hatched his mother thought that it was hilarious how he didn't have scales bursting into laughter at the sight of him. As she was laughing a hot flame burst from her mouth landing on the tender dragonet's mea-brain. It burst into flames. Quickly Nighttime put out the flame. Underneath everywhere the fire had touched looked like a thin see through paper. At the age of two, he was learning how to fly. On his first flight his damaged wing started giving out as he came over a thorn bush. He fell into the sharp thorns. Easily they scared him with minor scars, the biggest one came from his chin to his ear. As he grew into a four year old, he was accepted into Jade Mountain academy. Oh, how the dragons teased him for being a scaless dragon. This teasing added to the fight side of his personality. The internal scars scared him deep, and for life. When he was five he met a friend in school (finally!). Her name was Pepper, she had a sister named Salt that he hadn't met yet. They played for weeks, he finally learned how to laugh at him self and still feel great. Then a war came and his parents hid him away to a small island. He sculpted many sculptures while he was alone on that island becoming a sculptor. As he grew up his work became more and more detailed. Like little dragons to just dragon shaped blobs. He made one that looked like Pepper putting it on his small desk for saving. He also made one of what he thought Salt would look like. He also put a little dragonet next to them. He didn't know why he was doing this but he made the statue of what he thought Pepper and his dragonet would look like. In his current age (6), he is teaching himself how to draw better. His drawings are perfect like his sculptures but he loves the sculptures more. He dreams of finding his way back home, playing with Pepper and meeting Salt. Once he tried to swim of of his Island he sank and got scraped on coral, making one of his most distinctive scars, though somehow he managed to live and get to his island alive, but not unharmed. Personality He is a very kind dragon at most. If you consider him a dragon. He tries to stop most dragons from teasing him about his scale problem though. He has a huge heart when it comes to crushes. He falls in love with anyone that is different than normal dragons. He doesn't know how to read. He sees scrolls as old dusty pieces of paper and doesn't value them lie most Nightwings. He loves to rest in the warm sun, but most times on his island there are icey cold gales that lead him inside. He usally stuters alot when he talks to other dragons. He gets nervous when in public. He is a very shy rubbery dragon. He is actually very bad at controlling his temper but everyone always laughs at him when he bursts out making him even madder. He can't really talk to Pepper without slurring and stuttering throughout all of his speech. He thinks it's cute when Pepper giggles at him and doesn't get mad at all. If it's not obvious I must tell you he has a bad crush on Pepper. He gives her many gifts. Happy when she accepts them which she always does. He hopes Salt doesn't give her to much of a hard time because whenever she mentions Salt she might snarl or growl a little. He hopes it's just the "You are my sibling and you are annoying" thing and not the one that means Salt is actually mean to his crush. He doesn't really know he has a crush on Pepper. But his curse of the constantly blush look would work very well if he did and he saw Pepper. Appearance Instead of scales he has thick rubbery skin. It is deep deep black. Somewhere in his D.N.A. something went wrong to make him this way. His mem-brains are a dark blue that slowely fade into pink. they go from deep blue, to lighter blue, to peach, to pink, in a strange way that makes it look like he is constantly blushing. His under scales are purple speckled with little colour shifting stars. He can't really control what colour they are though. His eyes are a deep, deep blue that makes it look like they are pure black, and I mean pure no shines or anything. His talons and his horns are both bright pink, they make him look like a small harmless dragon. He has many scars. One of the most distinctive ones is from his chin all the way to his ear. Another one goes his tail all the way to his chin. He has these scars because he has no scales. On his left mem-brain he has a section that is as thin as paper and as see through as plastic. A scar given from his mothers flame. This stops him from flying great distances. His body is like a serpent's long and slinky the only difference is that he has wings and legs, or else everyone would think he was a Dragon-bite Viper. Relationships Pepper, He likes Pepper a lot he kinda wishes their friendship would go a little over friends though. They are really great friends and their friendship is true all the way through. Salt, He doesn't know Salt all he knows is he is Pepper's sister and is probably just as wonderful as Pepper, he will be exited when he meets her. Nighttime, His mom is an interesting dragon, considering how she lit his wing on fire and hid him on an island, but he still loves her very much. Mahogany, He loves his father even though he is quite distant. He is really looking forward to having some quality daddy son time. Appears In Xtramath- A student who finished Xtramath Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths, He can float better then most dragons because of his lack of scales. Even though he is not part Seawing he could probably survive better then most tribes(excluding seawings and mudwings) on top of the water. This doesn't help him for he is a long way from home. Weaknesses, He doesn't have scales so most of his body is covered with scars. It doesn't help to have scars it only herts. He wishes he has scales most of the time. His wing is wounded in the mea-brain, making it very, very hard for him to fly long distances. He gets marooned on islands and on the top of mountains easily. It helps when he flies with other dragons. Dragon's tease him to much for him to bear sometimes. This gives him a bad side in his personality. It herts to be teased. Trivia * He likes sculpting very much * He is totally in love with Pepper * He has 72 scars * He really wants to meet Salt * He is sad for leaving Jade Mountain Academy * On his island lives some male and female rubber boas he thinks they are going to have eggs * He holds grudges * He has never seen another hybrid besides himself. * Finished Xtramath Occupation He is a sculptor. Ever since he was a hatchling he has loved sculpting, his earlier sculptures were a lot like big blobs of nothingness. They were adorable though, especially to his mother. When he was 1 he made a weird sculpture of a snake. It looked like a long blob. His loving mother worshiped it on the shelves of her sculpture of Rubberboa. It was always her favorite for some unknown reason. When he went to Jade Mountain Academy, he made a beautiful Phoenix statue. This one was slightly better then his other ones, but it still doesn't measure up to his current sculptures. In his current age his mom hid him on a small island, luckily the island has lots of clay on it. He has sculpted many sculptures and they are always the perfect looking ones. He made one of Pepper and one of Salt. He keeps them close to him at all times, though the only time he left the island he only earned a scar. He loves the perfectness of his statues and hopes to sell them when he escapes from the island he was hidden on. Gallery Rubberboa-0.jpg Rubberboa.jpg Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Disabled Characters